Speech has become an increasingly popular mode of human-machine interaction. As the number and types of devices that users interact with on a daily basis has grown, speech detection and other speech recognition techniques have offered a convenient and efficient means for users to input information to a computing device. Some users find speaking input to be preferable to typing input with either a physical or virtual keyboard. Accordingly, some computing devices are configured to recognize hotwords that are spoken by a user, and to respond by performing operations associated with the spoken hotword. Hotword detection can obviate the need for users to input information on a device through other means, such as typing, that may be tedious or otherwise less convenient than speaking a hotword. Hotwords can enable users to issue verbal commands to a computing device. The popularity of hotword detection and other speech recognition techniques is expected to grow.